It's Always Been Between Us
by Romantic and Proud of it
Summary: Challenge Fic one-shot set by BossaNovaBaby24. Adama & Roslin, set on Kobol.


**The Characters are the property of RDM and no infringement is intended. **

**RDM is frakkin awesome. So Say We All !!**

**A/R Our Favourite Leaders Challenge 3. One shot revolving around the reunion on Kobol. I have not mentioned Laura's cancer deliberately as I thought it would darken the ending too much.**

**Thanks to BossaNovaBaby24 for your challenge ;) Hope you like it Hun X**

**It's Always Been Between Us.**

William Adama had vowed to find her and now here he was, strapped in a raptor, on an express elevator to hell. He was not really physically up to the challenge, and Doc Cottle had warned him against such actions. His stomach pulled every time he moved but he would endure the pain to find Laura and his son.

"Don't expect me to sew you back up when your guts fall out!" Cottle had said gruffly, with a cigarette hanging from one side of his mouth. Bill had dismissed him with a grunt.

He had only just gotten back on his feet after taking two bullets in the chest, dying on the operating table and surviving surgery during the Cylon's attack on the ships systems. He should call himself a very lucky man, but he was in a turmoil. He could not get Sharon Vallerie's face out of his mind. Her actions played over and over in his dreams. Even his waking thoughts were invaded by visions of her ignoring his extended hand in preference of her sidearm. The slow-motion boom of the gun, followed by the trail of the bullet. Then that piercing, burning pain in his chest, closely followed by another. He had lost another of his family that day. He had loved her as a daughter but she was a Cylon and had been all along. That was a bitter pill to swallow. On awakening, he had found that Cally had gunned her down in cold blood. An ironic ending to Sharon's life.

He knew that he did not want to lose another member of his family.

"When had he started thinking of Laura as family?" It was a revelation to him and yet it was true.

The thought of Laura, down on that planet was more than he could bare. He took solace in the fact that at least she had Lee with her. He was not however, enthralled by the fact that Zarek was along for the ride. A sudden pang of jealousy coursed through him unexpectedly. He had been a stubborn fool and he was going to put things right. He had gotten so stuck in his old ways, that he had not even considered the consequences of his actions. He had lost his son and his other daughter, Starbuck as well, making them choose sides. Saul had made matters even worse by declaring martial law and dissolving the Quarum of Twelve. One disaster after another had ensued. It had taken a near death experience for him to come to his senses, with the help of Dualla, that is. He was going to put the fleet back together if it killed him. He would bring her back no matter what. "After all, it's always been between us." He had told them all.

Since Bill's return to command, he had managed to undo most of the damage caused in his absence, but the matter of Laura Roslin and his son was not going to be that easy. He had a lot of ass kissing to do for sure, but he was determined in his actions, even though Tigh and some of the others thought he was crazy. As for Starbuck, he had no idea if he would ever see her again, but he believed in her and drew strength in the fact that she of all people would find a way back to them.

Bill sat opposite Billy, the presidential aide. He had insisted on joining the landing party in search of Laura. He was looking a little green from the freefall of the raptor's flight. It was a rough ride and Billy looked like he might lose his breakfast any minute. Bill could tell that Billy loved Laura despite not totally condoning her separating the fleet and sewing discord among the crew and civilians. The fact that he had not accompanied Laura on her journey at least proved that Billy had conviction. Laura had said Billy would make a fine president one day, comparing him to a young Richard Adar. Bill had said as much to Billy on the ride down, hoping it might take his mind off the turbulence. He was a very strong young man under that boyish façade and Bill could see why Dee was attracted to him. They certainly looked like a couple and he was pleased for them.

The thought of couples tugged at him and again his attention returned to Laura. He was not angry with her anymore. In fact, he was feeling many things for Laura that he had not felt before. Admittedly, he had considered her to be attractive and had on times been known to think about her in ways not entirely suitable for people in their positions, but this new feeling was different. He knew deep in his heart what it was but he was reluctant to name to it. What would he do if he acknowledged it? They had responsibilities and even if they didn't, he couldn't expect her to reciprocate after the way he had treated her.

"Throwing her in the brig. What was I thinking?" He thought to himself. His internal musings were disrupted by the pilot's confirmation of the landing site.

The raptor set down at the landing coordinates and the small taskforce, lead by Adama, headed off on the trail most likely to have been taken by the president and her party. The president already had a days lead on them, but the terrain was rough and harsh. It was raining hard and the ground was slippery under foot. This was sure to slow them down. Bill could not envision Laura negotiating the rugged landscape ahead. She was certainly some kind of woman, he would give her that. She was the most stubborn woman he had ever met, yet he had grown to admire her in the time she had risen to the presidency. She equally infuriated him too. She got under his skin like no other could, now it seemed she had gotten into his heart.

The search continued for many long hours, night coming with still no sightings. They had however, discovered the grave of Eloshia. This filled Bill's and Billy's hearts with sadness as they both knew how much she had meant to Laura, and they both feared for Laura, knowing how vulnerable she must be feeling now.

Early next morning, they continued their search, following the tracks that had been left. Eventually they came across a small encampment. It was them. They had found Laura and Lee.

Bill stepped out from behind a tree, rifle in arms, to be confronted by the barrel of a sidearm. Even though Adama was armed, a replay of his shooting streaked through his head and fear suddenly gripped him. Lee realised quickly that it was his father, lowered his sidearm and moved forward to greet him a little apprehensively, unsure of the reception he would receive. They hugged tightly. Bill was so overjoyed to see him again. Everything else was forgotten in that moment. He wanted to show Lee how much he loved him and he did so, unashamedly.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her. She was pale and cold looking. Her hair lay flat and damp about her face, yet she looked so beautiful. He wanted to sweep her up in his arms and kiss her until they ran out of air. His heart nearly burst through the stitches in his chest. He knew he could not deny that feeling any longer. It was love and he had named it. It was obvious he could not kiss her as he wanted to, much to his regret. "It's good to see you" He said simply but with meaning. She seemed so pleased to see him and that was enough for him for now. They would have time later when they were alone. Laura had her attention drawn away to Billy and the look on her face was that of a mother being reunited with her son. He was so happy for her.

His attention turned to Starbuck, his daughter. She had returned safely to him. He drew her close by the shoulders and held her tight as if he was making sure she was actually there. Everything was going to be alright, he knew it now.

Suddenly, his expression turned to that of sheer anger and terror, for he had seen the object of his nightmares. Sharon Vallerie stood in front of him, brazen and bold in red. He lunged forward, knocking her to the ground, gripping her throat with all his might. She choked and spluttered under his hands, gasping for him to release her. A scuffle ensued and eventually Bill was pulled off her by Lee and Laura. He grabbed at his chest in pain and Lee helped him to settle until the pain subsided. The doctor's warning ringing in his ears…….

Laura and Bill sat under a makeshift shelter. The rain poured down around them and a chill filled the air. Laura sat opposite Bill, their knees touching, the book of Pythia held in her lap. Bill studied her. She looked bedraggled but in a cute kind of way. Glasses slightly askew on her nose. Her shoes were muddy and dirty, as were parts of her trousers. Even so, she was still gorgeous and he was mesmerised by her.

They sat quietly contemplating each other for a while, before Bill broke the silence.

"I forgive you Laura."

"Thank you Bill. I didn't ask for your forgiveness."

"Well you have it anyway." He smiled.

"I should never have divided the fleet like that. I shouldn't have asked Lt Starbuck to risk her life to reclaim the Arrow of Apollo. I broke my promise to you and went behind your back." A small tear glistened at the corner of her eye.

"We have all done a lot of things we shouldn't have, but we can't keep second guessing everything we do. Laura, I broke my promise to the fleet when I refused to acknowledge your ideas about the way to earth. It took Dee to make me see that I was wrong. You were doing what you had promised and I threw you in the brig for your convictions. I'm so sorry, Laura. I hope you can forgive me."

"You did what you were trained to do. What you thought was right. I understand that and there is nothing to forgive. You are here now and that is what's important."

She reached out for his hand and took it in both of hers. He was warm and his skin was soft. He placed his other hand on top of hers and gently pulled her over to sit next to him on the blanket. She came willingly, never breaking eye contact. He pulled her to him, wrapping his arm tightly around her. She relaxed into him easily and it felt so natural to him. They were all alone here, the others having the sense to give the Commander and the President some breathing space.

Laura removed her glasses and put them in her pocket. She gazed back up into his deep blue eyes.

"I was afraid that you would die. When you were in life station, I felt so helpless. I wanted to go to you and tell you I was sorry. Suddenly, it all seemed so futile. I want you to know you mean a great deal to me Bill."

"And I have come to realise that you mean a great deal to me too. You could say I have had an epiphany after my near death experience. It has made me see things differently."

They smiled at each other for what seemed like an eternity, then suddenly Bill drew her closer, placing his hand on her cheek, He kissed her gently. He was unsure how she would react, but to his surprise, she responded and deepened the kiss pulling him closer to her. It was a dream come true and far better than he could ever have imagined. Her kiss was pure bliss.

Laura pulled him closer and closer, until he lost his balance, toppling her backwards with him on top. They both giggled as they fell, until they heard the a small crunch which made them both stop in their tracks.

"Oh My Gods." said Laura, reaching into her pocket, pulling out the offending article. Her glasses had snapped in the middle. Bill looked so serious that all Laura could do was burst out laughing.

"What's so funny? Glasses aren't easy to come by in the fleet, you know." He took them off her and scrutinized them carefully. "It's ok, luckily the glass isn't broken and we can meld the plastic back together when we get back to Galactica." He looked up and she was smiling at him. A huge grin suddenly erupted from his mouth and he began to laugh. He moved the glasses to a safe place and moved back to Laura.

"Now where was I?" He said, pushing her back down.

"Right here." Laura said, bringing her lips up to meet his.

He was right, it has always been between them.

END


End file.
